Full Moon Mask
by Heete
Summary: Everything begins with promise that Volturi gave to Cullens, and Bella's coming to Forks High school. Rated M because of bad language, and for the other chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"... Their troats are opened grabe; With their own tongues they weaved perfidy, snakes poisons on Their lips.  
Their mouths are full of bad language and bitterly, Their legs are walkly to pour the blood,  
In Their ways there are only falling and missery...."

**_Romans 3, 13-16 THE BIBLE._**

**~Bella's POV~**

I'm standing here, again, unarmed, looking at her, in Felix arms. It's like I was come back to the past to correct everything, what I wasn't able to do nine years ago.  
I can't hear anything. Only feel Edward's arms holding me tight with all his strenght that he has. And I'm seeing only her- broken, confused and absolutely unresist. She's lookin' at me with her panic taken eyes and empty gaze.''This nightmare have to stop!Have to!'' feeble repeated in my mind.  
- I'm sorry!Sorry! Just Don't, please! I'm sorry. - I said in angry and shaken voice, probably she didn't even heard that at all.  
- She knows. - In calm voice said Edward.  
And their silhouettes dissapeared in the dark...


	2. Chapter 2

**~PROMISE~**

**Bella's POV**

Forks high school.  
- Congratulations all of You with the first day of school. Wish you a good day and lucky learning!!- principal voice was heard in soundspeaker.  
I watched again in the same corridor's walls,ceilling and bookcases. Everything's the same like it was nine years ago. There is only one different. I came back here not like a student,  
but like the teacher. And it didn't offer me a lot,knowing that I was too shy,to work job like this. But for the shy I will have all eternity,to deal with it, I better will try myself in every way. It's the least I can do.  
Oh! When I came into the WC,I said to myself. It was completely changed:new windows,sinks,booths and three mirrors. I came closer to look at myself as a teacher. Glasses in the black frames, my long,straight dark brown hair, those impossibly golden eyes, purple blouse and black classic trousers (thank God they're narrow) with my favourite elegant little shoes without high-heeled. Yes, I am really teacher. And I laughed softly. It's the first serious my step after all this shit, that I had becouse of the Volturi. But I have to believe Them, if I wouldn't and Edward would be give in. So,of it's own clear that we wouldn't live here, in this damned heaven. But we just hope that someday, at least for a second...Maybie.  
Lookin' now at the mirror remembered all of this I saw everything running so fast like a movie tape. Aro holds my three days age daughter, and give us a promise:,,We will leave her alive!  
But she has to live with humans,without knowing her real roots!'' I even didn't feel how I did swing with my hand and was ready to hit it to the mirror,but I stopped. Everything was becouse of this damned power!!! My little girl even didn't has so much powers that she could help us to be more !! But Aro was thinking in the other way, and he suggested this ''friendly'' promise. We felt helpless, we agreed. I can't... I can't even remember Jacob's face, it kills me. Even now,after all this time. He weak, hurt waited when we will continue the fight against those...And we dissapointed Him. I still can't believe that we .The always fight for the one who they love. But we did. Becouse of her. She was worth to were waiting when Volturi will show us the proof,that they did their Aro showed. With that minute,when Edward was telling how,where and is she ok, everything was burried. Everything. Much more deeper that seven feets under ground. - Hospital. -said Edaward.- Warm, and many children around- with lacking voice said Edward. From that damned day our vocabulary shortened till word WE, cause OUR doesn't is anymore,  
OUR daughter not here,she isn't here. ENOUGH. I lifted my eyes at the mirror, concentrated, took my big black handbag (thanks for Alice again), and hurried up to the secretary office.  
I knocked three times,and came in:  
- Good morning,- I said for the young ladie.  
- Good morning,dear,- she said,- you probably would be Izabela Cullen?  
Not again.  
- Yes, but you can call me Bella, I wouldn't mind. I came here for my constant shedule, I'm very curious to know how many hours of Literature I will have with different classes?!- I asked at once.  
- What? - it's like she was strained, becouse in her neck vein gushed more blood. Oh,God,I still can't resist for my good eye,becouse it sees everything.  
Well, than I will look for it.- continued she.  
- Offcourse - I said and turned around to the notice board. There was hanged paper with names of the students and classes that will have literature subject on my shift,only three. Lucky number today. I smiled. Pleasant.  
- Here is your shedule,- I heard secretary voice.  
I turned around with a smile:  
- Thank you very much,- and when i took my shedule,I looked where I have to hurry up, becouse the bell was ringing five minutes ago.  
Here is my new begining. I'm closer with each of my step. Bella Cullen, it's nothing compare with that, what you already can! I was kicking myself. And I crooked doors handle down...


	3. Chapter 3

**~Edward's POV~**

One more night of the eternity. How it's hurt, when you don't know what she is thinking, what she is feeling. She even doesn't want to show me. She's always wear that ''mask'', since we came back here. It seems that it was a year ago, but it's only a week. My Bella, she's always so worried,upset inside. Now, she just looks into the distance trough the wide window in our bedroom,and her eyes are freezing.I moving to her slowly, she doesn't react. I was sure, flashbacks returned. It would be stupid , if it wouldn't be obviously. Even loud Emet's laugh we didn't heard nine years,Alice's calmness without cheerful temper. Esme,Carlisle,Rosalie and Jasper, they all just pushed the DELETE button in their heads. They're trying for us. But did we do that too?? Could we?For her?Will we live like that all our damned eternity?!We, the bloodsuckers, emotionless. We were affected cause of that Perfect Creature withdrawal... I concentrated my eyes again to Bella. Almost put my lips on her left ear, with right hand I ran over her straight,brown hair down to her waist:  
- Enough,- I whispered to her. She startled. Turned her head at me,and smiled Mona Lisa's smile:  
- You know, I was thinkin',that tommorow I will step my first step to something new.- she said.  
Don't lie,don't lie,don't lie!!! I was thinking in my head. I compressed my lips, and stood in front of her, still holding her waist.  
- Do you really want this?- asked her in wobbling voice.  
- Edward, we will have all our eternity. Will I upset you, with my stubborness to improve my self?-she justified herself,she understood what I was thinking. I looked at her with much more serious stare.  
- Look, - she continued,- I graduated Dartmouth, so maybie I just could use that piece of paper with benefit?I'm really doubt,that we will back to Forks after thirty years, besides,  
there is a date on it,if you forgot, so,it would look strange if I would come to school to work as a teacher after thirty years since graduated,don't you think?- she did pause. -I want to meet the past...- she lowered her topaz eyes. It kills me. After all this nine years she even didn't tell with me about THAT hurting butterfly of flashbacks,which lives in her,like a little monster, exists with her memories and pain,just without tears. How I wish to destroy him,or just push DELETE button.. Bella... She has to pour out everything . And it's gonna be right now!'Love you,my reason,but I have to do this'I said in my head.I moved from her so fast as I could,and ran to commode,which stands in the corridor. I opened the last of three drawyers. Nothing was touched. The orange colour slashed into my eyes.I took a deep breathe. It was harder than I could imagine...


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Edward's POV~** (continuation)_

I picked up that orange sweet smell.I was freezing. But I kicked myself to do this. I pulled out THAT thing with some others little clothes. And I already saw the edge of matt paper. I grabbed it. And suddenly I was in bedroom. Bella looked at me with a little opened mouth,and with hunters gaze:

- I can't believe!!! How..You?! I'm going out!!- she said in one time when she was moving near by window with all her force. I grabbed her left arm. I twisted her at me. - After all, she is not DEAD!! She is alive,and maybie much more happier!You can't bury her earlier of time!- I said when I was letting her arm . She desperately felt on the ground. I believe, if she was human , wouldn't hold up panic flow. -Stop! I'm begging you!Please!- she said with angry. - No,-I said in calm voice,-That moment,when I saw.. - No,No!!- she didn't let me to finish. - THAT MOMENT,-I continued strictly,-when I saw,that Aro did his promise,I promissed you, that we will be with our daughter!-I had to wake up her memory. -How?ha? We didn't even bother to look for her! How you imagine that?- more strictly said Bella. -Bella, I..- I confused. What can I tell to her?That our daughter is safe?She grew up,atlast?!Bella rushed about that, it's like she would blame herself that she can't even cry. I snatched her with my both hands. She lowered her eyes again. I showed her what I took from commode's drawyer. In my hand three pictures.


End file.
